


Please.

by thelala123



Series: Symphogear X PJO fics that no one asked for [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Maria is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelala123/pseuds/thelala123
Summary: Hibiki rushes to camp before the irreversible can occur
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Series: Symphogear X PJO fics that no one asked for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Please.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on an impulse... :)

The heavens cried, tears dripping from the dull grey, water laden cotton balls in the sky onto the ground in a cascade. Each droplet felt cold and heavy as the storm continued to worsen. 

It made her skin sting as she desperately held onto the pegasus. She did not have the time to have some ambrosia, the rain worsening the pain she felt as droplets hit her wounds. However she paid no heed to it. Anyway she would heal quite quickly when compared to most: the perks of being the daughter of the goddess of youth. The cold rain and air combined made her shiver, quite the contrary to the warm droplets that ran down her cheeks.

However no physical pain could compare to the mental anguish she felt at the moment. 

On any normal day, she should have been at Camp Half Blood doing her thing or should have used an Iris Portal to reach Camp Jupiter and hang out with her Roman friends or in her dorms by her school spending time with Miku.

But this was not any ordinary day.

On such rough days she'd yearn for the warmth of her sunshine: her roommate, her bestie and the one she loved dearly. She was the one that managed to light up her soul after having it crushed. The warmth that drew her in like a fireplace on a cold day. And today was most definitely a rough one.

Both Camps had teamed up against a rogue group of demigods backed up by the Titans who were rising once again. For a few months there had been tensions rising between them. Hibiki had tried her very best to understand why they were going against the gods. To come to a midpoint and bring peace.

However she could not achieve that.

  
  


A war had begun.

Even after cutting down a good portion of enemy forces before the war, they were still very powerful. 

There was far too much destruction. There was far too much loss. There were far too many lives lost.

All because they couldn't understand each other.

In the end, the camps won with the gods aiding them in various ways through the battle.

Even though they won, Hibiki could feel a knot in her stomach. There were people who could have been saved yet...

All she could do was utter a prayer in their memory.

All she could do was do what she was best at. And that was helping others.

Hibiki had set out to help clean up the war zone and search for survivors in the rubble of their mess, when she realized some major damage had been done in parts near their shared dorm. She prayed nothing would happen to the one she loved so dearly as she rushed to their shared dorm just to make sure she was safe. What she had expected was Miku to be fast asleep or at the very least be groggy from waking up.

Instead what she got was an empty house and a letter.

Mortals were supposed to be asleep during the war because of the spell they casted before the war began. It had not been too long since the war was over and the spell faded away(or so Hibiki thought).

The contents of the letter made her stomach drop.

She had to get to camp as fast as she could.

Before Miku would do something irreversible. 

Before Miku would have to lie to herself for the rest of her life.

Before Hibiki would regret being dishonest forever.

Maria, who was helping out in the post-war situation in the same area as Hibiki, offered her pegasus, Pengin, to ride back to camp so she could reach in time(or so she hoped).

Back to the present, the storm seemed to worsen, her visibility decreasing. From the little she could see she could make out the figure of the infamous pine tree that held the Golden Fleece that stood atop Half-Blood Hill. She let out a shaky breath. 

She was almost there. 

Her eyes scanned the ground beneath her. It was an unusual sight. The camp was deserted, with absolutely no signs of life except for the plants and strawberry bushes that grew. Pengin neighed, rearing, making Hibiki yelp and grasp onto its mane tightly. “What is it Pengin?” Pengin let out whinny, its head facing the direction of the Big House.

Hibiki’s heart nearly stopped. 

It was Miku.

She was with Chiron and Genjuro, having an intense discussion with them on the porch.

  
  


Commanding Pengin to sprint towards the Big House, Hibiki let out a holler that could be heard for miles, “MIKU!”

She had to stop her before tragedy strikes. She had to stop her before she lost her forever. She had to.

She  _ had _ to.

Otherwise Hibiki would never forgive her unlucky fists.

To become an oracle, one must renounce the possibility of being in romantic relationships. They would be the host for the soul of the oracle that would possess them whenever required. With the Curse of Hades, the curse that prevented the soul of the oracle to pass on to another body once the host died still prevalent, there was a chance that something bad may happen especially considering the last time someone had tried did not end well.

Which was exactly why when Pengin was close enough to the ground, Hibiki leaped off of it. She stumbled, the mud making her sprint harder as she ran towards a wide eyed and speechless Miku. In her disbelief, Miku took hesitant steps toward Hibiki, disregarding the rain drenching her. “Miku!” Hibiki leaped, pouncing onto the girl who called her name out in vain protest, enveloping her in a tight hug.

She wasn’t going to let go of her. Ever.

“Hibiki,”

“No.” if Hibiki didn’t speak now she’d regret it. She needed to say what was in her mind. She needed to bridge the gap between their thoughts. Hibiki stared into those lovely green eyes that showered her with kindness looking at her bewildered as she searched for the words within her. “Miku I...” the words in her head failed to articulate. How was she supposed to describe that she too, harboured the same feelings Miku had for her. How was she supposed to tell her the depth of those feelings she felt?

So, she used one of the many teachings in the many movies she’d watched.

Miku’s eyes widened, stunned by the action. It was gentle, her soft lips pressing love against hers. A euphoric warmth spread across her body, in a comforting yet exhilarating embrace. However those feelings vanished as soon as they came as Hibiki pulled back looking at her, with so much love and desperation. “Miku, my sunshine, I love you.” Hibiki’s rough yet gentle hands that she dearly loved caressed her cheek. 

Tears welled in her eyelids at the realization that the girl she loved so long returned the same feelings she harboured. She lifted her hands, shaking, holding Hibiki closer to her, pulling her in for another kiss.

A mark of love.

They would have continued if they weren’t interrupted by someone clearing their throat and another voice injecting with a polite, “Girls.”

They immediately scrambled apart, getting on their feet remembering they had company. Hibiki, rubbed the back of her neck bashfully, her cheeks as red as the strawberries that grew in the fields. Miku hid herself in her hands. “Sorry.” Hibiki said, giving Chiron and Genjuro a sheepish grin.

“Come under the shade, or else you will get sick.” Genjuro called them, a light hearted laugh escaping his lips. Chiron smiled watching the pair, wordlessly walking onto the porch. “So Miku,” Chiron rubbed his beard, “do you still wish to take the Oracle of Delphi within you?”

Miku looked at Hibiki before facing Chiron with a slight smile on her face, “I think I changed my mind.”

Almost simultaneously, Hibiki and Genjuro exhaled, relieved. Even if the centaur didn't show it like Hibiki and Genjuro did, he too was relieved.

“Let’s go?” Hibiki turned to her girlfriend(was she allowed to call her that now?), taking her hand in hers. Miku nodded, giving her an affirmative hum. 

  
  


And so that they set off back home on Pengin’s back, once they got it to stop eating the weeds(Maria was not going like that nor was Pengin's stomach). The Sun and her Sunshine united as they soared across the skies that were blue as ever.

Genjuro sighed, shaking his head. Oh, young love. It reminded him of his own firsts. Ah, such wonderful memories. 

The past was the past but currently had had more pressing matters to deal with. He stretched. 

“Guess I’ll take the car then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be at the end of the whole narrative of the AU that I still haven't completely finished planning out but oh well... I may have to come back later to rewrite this if I change stuff... or maybe I won't I'll decide then... this should do for now


End file.
